A double data rate (DDR) synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) interface receives aligned data (DQ) and read data strobe (DQS) signals from a DDR SDRAM device. The DDR SDRAM interface is responsible for providing the appropriate DQ-DQS relationship. A conventional approach performs system-level timing analysis using a simulation program for integrated circuit emphasis (SPICE) to determine a timing that yields adequate setup and hold time margin within a data valid window. The conventional approach is not programmable and can vary for different hardware implementations. The conventional approach does not calibrate the actual data valid window in silicon. The conventional approach relies heavily on the pre-silicon, system-level, SPICE timing analysis.
It would be desirable to have a method for training read data strobe gating.